


Koszmar Wojny

by Croyance



Category: 1-800-WHERE-R-U Series - Meg Cabot
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wspomnienia nigdy nie odchodzą, ale czasem trzeba z tym żyć</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koszmar Wojny

          Nie byłam przygotowana na to, co się stało. Wojna. Ja. Akcje. Na początku wszystko było dobrze. Siedziałam w bazie, dając jedynie namiary, jednak to się zmieniło. Mogłam się tego spodziewać. Przecież, to było do przewidzenia, że nie będę mogła na cały czas wojny siedzieć pod kloszem doktorów i agentów, musiałam coś zrobić.  
          Zaczęło się niewinnie. Nie mogli znaleźć kogoś, w miejscu, które im wskazałam. To była jaskinia, z wieloma korytarzami, zakamarkami, pełna wody i nietoperzy. Doprowadziłam ich do zbiegów. Jednak dla mnie był to początek końca. Od tego czasu towarzyszyłam im niemal za każdym razem. Przyzwyczaiłam się do bomb wybuchających tuż przy mnie, do strzelanin, pościgów i widoku mordowanych mężczyzn, kobiet, a nawet malutkich dzieci. Przestałam wtedy normalnie sypiać. To, co widziałam w dzień, powracało do mnie w nocy. To, co ignorowałam w czasie akcji, powracało w upiornych koszmarach. Bo tak już musiało być. Nie mogłam cały czas bronić się przed obrazami, jakie widziałam. Tyle krwi… Tyle krzyków…  
          Aż w końcu stało się, to, co nieuniknione. Straciłam swój dar, czy raczej moje przekleństwo… Zamiast pobudki ze świadomością, gdzie odnaleźć zaginionych, budziłam się z krzykiem na ustach i strasznymi obrazami pod powiekami. Wiedziałam, że lekarze nic na to nie poradzą, nie mogli wymazać moich wspomnień. Dlatego wróciłam do domu, bo zamienić życie moich bliskich w piekło.  
          Wiem, że oni nie określiliby tego w ten sposób, jednak ja wiem swoje. Tyle nieprzespanych przeze mnie nocy, tyle słuchania krzyków w środku nocy. Nawet sąsiedzi mieli mnie dość. Dlatego się przeprowadziłam, chodź i tak nie poprawiło mi to humoru. Zwłaszcza, że musiałam zostawić Roba. Mimo wszystko byłam wtedy też głupia.  
          Teraz wiem jedno, nie zapomnę nigdy tego, co widziałam. Nie zapomnę krzyków, płaczu i krwi. Jednak muszę z tym żyć, nie mogę pozwolić by takie wspomnienia, koszmar tej wojny, zniszczył także mnie. Mam, dla kogo żyć, mam, dla kogo wstawać codziennie rano. Wystarczy, że Rob jest obok, a nie mam powodu do obaw. Bo koszmar nigdy nie zniknie, trzeba jednak nad nim przeskoczyć i cieszyć się, że to tylko senny koszmar, a nie realia kolejnych dni.


End file.
